disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King George II
King George II is a major antagonist in the Pirates of the Caribbean film series. He is a greedy king of England who lives in St. James's Palace and the true leader of East India Trading Company. Personality King George II was shown to be a greedy, arrogant, and power-hungry tyrant, as he plans to expand the British Empire through all means necessary, such as ridding the Seven Seas of the piracy and the Brethren Court which would leave the East India Trading Company in charge of international trade for the Empire. He is also shown to be prejudiced towards the Spanish and Catholics, as he sternly states that he won't let the Fountain of Youth fall into their hands and have them achieve eternal life. History ''Curse of the Black Pearl King George is first mentioned in the first film, where he orders the extermination of all pirates on the island of Isla de Muerta following the death of Hector Barbossa and the arrest of Barbossa's crew. Dead Man's Chest The King is mentioned again in the second film, where he provides signed Letters of Marque for Lord Cutler Beckett after the latter takes possession of the heart of the notorious pirate Davy Jones. As it turns out, the King plans to use Jones and his crew to rid the world of the Brethren Court (a notorious pirate council), and control the Seven Seas for the true purposes of international trade. At World's End The King is mentioned again in the third film, where he happily appoints Beckett as commander of a Royal Navy armada to attack and eliminate the Brethren Court at all costs. However, this all fails when Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew (along with a revived Barbossa) manage to kill Davy Jones to free his crew from Beckett's control, and they team up together to kill Beckett by sinking down his ship for good. With both Beckett and Jones killed, the armada is forced to retreat from the seas, leaving the King's plans for conquest in complete vain. On Stranger Tides The King finally makes his debut appearance in the fourth film, ''On Stranger Tides, when Joshamee Gibbs and Sparrow are caught by his Redcoats. The guards take the pirates to St. James' Palace, where they place Jack in a chair and moments later the king meets him in person. King George tells Sparrow of his plan to find the Fountain of Youth before the Spanish do. It is also revealed that Blackbeard was a former privateer of the King before he became a pirate, as he too intends to seek out the Fountain for eternal life. As such, King George intends of having Sparrow lead an expedition to find the Fountain, but Sparrow escapes, leaving an annoyed King George to appoint Barbossa (who became a privateer following Beckett and Jones' deaths) to lead the expedition. Little did George know that the Spanish was actually attempting to destroy the Fountain rather than using it to gain eternal life and that Barbossa only became a privateer to exact his revenge on Blackbeard for taking away the Black Pearl. Eventually, the Spanish succeeded in destroying the Fountain while the British troops were killed, except for Barbossa, who reverted back to piracy following Blackbeard's death. It is unknown what happened to the King afterwards. Gallery KingGeorge-OST.png POTC4-0309.jpg KingGeorge2-OST.png King George II.jpg Trivia *Despite being mentioned in the first three films and making a cameo in the fourth film, King George II is (obviously) the main antagonist of the entire Pirates of the Carribean film series as Davy Jones and Cutler Beckett were answering to him, even Barbossa and Blackbeard used to serve him as privateers before their turn to piracy. Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Historical characters Category:Kings Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Neutral characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:English characters Category:Royalty Category:Adults Category:Nobility Category:Elderly characters